The New Teamate
by Darkangel1557
Summary: What happens when the team gets a new teamate? What happens when Racen falls in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

TT CHAPTER 1

Author's notes

I wrote this story when I was doing finals. I have the other chapters written out but I can make small changes if I get any good ideas. Please Read & Review.

"Okay guys, I would like to introduce our newest member of the team, Fredrick" said Robin. "Glad to have you aboard" said BB. "Me too" said Cyborg "well what should your code name be?"Asked Raven "Ummm... I guess it should be Pyro" "why should it be pyro?" asked BB. "Cause my power is that I can shoot fire arms and never miss, as well as I can be one stealthy guy "Fred answered. "Cool well come on titans were going to celebrate for- but Robin was cut off because of the alarms going off. "Titans go!"Robin said. They each headed off to their respective ways of travel, except for Raven and Pyro. "let me guess u don't have a bike or a car?" asked raven "uh yea that's pretty much it" "Ok well I can teleport you and me there" raven said as she opened a portal that she dragged pyro through as she walked through it...  
When Pyro and Raven got to the crime scene the titans were fighting the Hench men of the joker but joker was no were to be seen. Raven and Pyro jumped into action and took out the bad guys. Pyro then picked up one of the Hench men by his collar and asked "where's the joker you fuck" he then put his pistol to the side of the man's head (up to this point he was using stun rounds but he put live ammo in his pistol) "I won't tell you, you super freak- but he was silenced by Pyro putting a bullet in his brain. The rest of the titans were horrified by this, Robin then threw a batarang at Pyro's hand. "Oww, the hell was that for?" questioned pyro, "we do not kill people ever we only knock them out!" "I'm sorry... When I was born I was trained to kill and to use my powers to their fullest by Russian scientists, they trained me into a killer, sorry" replied Pyro. Back at the tower the titans were having a party for their new member. Every one made cheers as they welcomed Pyro into their team, as the party drew on the team began to be tired so they went to sleep. "hey Robin sorry about killing that guy, it won't happen again" Fred said as he was making a bed on the couch, "well I'm sorry you have to sleep on the couch, I promise that by tomorrow we will have your room done" replied robin.


	2. Chapter 2

TT CHAPTER 2

_Author's notes_

_This chapter was very fun to write, if I messed up any facts where wrong please let me know, and as always please read & review_

"How would I make pancakes?" Fred thought to himself.

He had woken up at 5:45 just like clockwork, and he was gunna try and make breakfast for the team as his present to them. So far it wasn't going that well he couldn't find a recipe for pancakes, so he just decided to make everyone an omelet. "Hello" said Raven which didn't even startle Fred; she was dressed in a simple black pajama and shirt. She walked up behind him to see what he was doing "oh your making omelets for everyone" she said. "Uhhh yep that's what I'm doing" Fred replied. Raven went off to meditate so Fred just continued doing what he had been doing.

After he was finished it was 7:03 and every one was up, so then Fred passed out the omelets. "I'm going out for a smoke, anyone else want one?" said Fred, "what is a smoke?" asked Starfire. "Ummm it's like a... Screw it just try it." "Um okay sure". Fred and Star then went out to the balcony, "here you go, just put it in your mouth and i will light it up" said Fred as he handed to cigarette to Star. After he had lit up the cigarette and Star smoked it for 1 puff she immediately threw down the cigarette and said "that is disgusting how you do that?" "Well the fact that I'm the devils son, kind of like Raven means this stuff does not harm me , and it's a stress reliever" Fred replied...

Later in the day around lunch time Fred and Raven were in the training room: Fred was on the treadmill and raven was practicing her spells, as Fred got of the treadmill he decided to run the obstacle course. So Fred went up to the start zone of the obstacle course, he grabbed two of his favorite guns, a .45 M1911. Fred then completed the course in record time, breathing heavily he went to sit down and watch Raven for a second. Raven was just finishing up when she thought to herself "man Fred is in really good shape, but i wonder what the scars are from, I shouldn't ask but"- the thought was cut mid thought from Raven turning around and see Fred only 2 feet from her, Ravens heart rate increased by at least 25%. "So raven how hard those spells to cast are?" Fred asked, "oh there umm not that hard after a while but I like to practice on my own" she replied. After this Fred went to eat lunch followed by Raven. They both ate a Bp & J, Raven had herbal tea were as Fred had a Pepsi.


	3. Chapter 3

TT CHAPTER 3

"Sooo what do you guys do around here for fun?" questioned Fred, "well BB, Cy, Star, & Robin go to the movies and stuff, but I normally stay at the tower" Raven replied. "ok, well would you like to go see the Avengers with me?" "Oh Ummm yea sure I guess" "ok great I am gunna get changed and I'll meet you here in 10 minutes". So after 10 minutes both Raven and Fred were dressed in normal cloths, Fred was wearing jeans and a black shirt with the hammer and sickle on it, Raven wore black jeans and an avenge seven fold shirt. So then Raven teleported them to the theater, "ok I will buy the tickets, do you want any candy or a soda?" Fred asked. "Yea I want a Pepsi" responded Raven. So they bought the tickets and candy and soda, as they were walking to the theater room raven asked Fred "hey why are you taking me out to the movies, I mean I'm such an antisocial person so why chose me to take out?" Fred answered in a very sensual voice "because you're beautiful and I like you." So they went into the theater and found a seat at the top row of seats, "hey during the movie if I fall asleep wake me up ok?" Fred told Raven, "Uh ok I will." she replied...  
After the movie they both walked to the tower so that Fred could explain himself, "so you think I'm pretty?" asked Raven, "yes I do I think your amazing". This made Raven blush, so she hid her face in his shoulder. This was the kind of moment that Raven had always wanted but she had never been able to have before due to the fact that she was a demoness and very anti-social, she blushed again she loved feeling this way even though it was a new feeling she still loved it, but her moment was ruined by a mugger. "Give me all your money and jewels" the mugger said, Fred then in a flash knocked down the mugger and took out a knife and said "do you see this knife, it's very sharp and very useful now you can chose to fight me or you can scurry off to your little hidey hole you fucking dipshit". The mugger ran off scared, "oh my gosh, Fred did you see the look on the guys face?" raven asked happily. Fred stared at her with longing in his heart, "yea but the face I'm looking at now is better", Raven blushed again as they headed for the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

TT CHAPTER 4

**Author's notes **

**I have decided to combine chapter 4 and 5 to make the chapter longer. **

**i do not own Teen Titans or DC universe**

As soon as Fred and Raven walked through the door they saw BB & Cy playing COD and robin and star fire playing cards. "Hey guys were you been?" asked Cy, "Fred took me to the movies to see the Avengers" Raven replied in a monotone voice. "Was the movie good?" asked Star, "um it was alright" said Fred. Robin went over to Raven and whispered something in her ear. Raven then turned towards Fred and said "your room is done, if you will follow me." Fred complied with the request and followed her, when they arrived Fred walked through the door, what he saw next surprised him. As he looked around he saw a bed, a workbench for his guns, and a TV for personal entertainment. He also liked that it was right across from Raven's room. He then went to sit on the bed and found that it was super soft, when he looked to his right he saw Raven standing there looking at him strangely, "hey come over here" he said to her. Raven walked over and sat down next to him, her heart was beating faster, hoping for a kiss or some kind of physical stimulus. He put his arm around her and leaned back to lay down with her cuddled up to him. She whispered into his ear "thanks for the movie" "sure" he replied. "Hey Fred there's a message for you" said Robin ruining the moment, "k be there in a sec", Pyro walked out to see a message on the screen of the titans TV. It read Привет Фридриха, я буду в вашем городе tomarrow и было интересно, если бы мы могли видеть друг друга -vikenti

(Hello there Fredrick, i will be in your town tonight and was wondering if we could see each other -vikenti)

"What is it Fred?" asked Cy, "oh uh nothing just an old friend wanting to see me". After saying that Fred walked into his room, lit up a cigarette and waited for a text...

At 11:56 Pyro got the text he was waiting for *hey meet me the coffee shop on George street and 3rd*. Pyro got up to go and grabbed his custom G18 that shoots subsonic rounds, as he crept down the hall he felt ravens presents behind him, he turned to see her in all her gear. "let me come with you" she said " I don't know how it will go down" " I can take care of myself, and you know it" " fine you can go with me, but do not speak unless spoken to, okay I don't want to be hurt, and get into civilian cloths were going to a coffee shop.

As Pyro and Raven walked into the shop raven was surprised to see a teen that looked just like Fred but with black hair and a scar on his face. "Raven this is vikenti my brother" said Fred, "Ah so that is the lovely young vixen is" Vikenti said sly like. "So vik what do you want from me?" "Ah it's not what I want it's what father wants, he needs you so he can over through the mortal realm." "Yea sorry but not gunna happen" replied Fred as raven grabbed his hand under the table. "Ah well, how about we settle this the old ways eh?" "Sure that's fine" said Fred to vikenti's challenge. Vikenti then teleported all of them to a field in the middle of nowhere. Then Fred and vik went 20 paces from each other, they were suddenly engulfed in shadows, then each was wearing a hooded coats as well as both of them had a scythe, Fred's glowed green while Vik's glowed red. Then suddenly they were fighting each other...

After about 45 minutes it was clear that Fred had won. "Ok you win, you can stay with your mortals" vik said as he teleported, Raven teleported Fred and herself back to the tower. They both went into Fred's room and sat down. "so Fred your dad is who?" asked Raven, "he is the physical embodiment of death and my mom was an angel" replied Fred, "my mom had twins, me and vik, then our dad put me into Russian scientist hands and kept vik in the demon plane to train him". As Fred finished his sentence raven slowly moved her hand up his back to his head and leaned forward to kiss Fred, he pulled back at first but then leaned in to kiss her and said "I'm so sorry you're in this mess", "As long as I'm with you I'm fine" she said back to him as they kissed, Raven then proceeded to snuggle up with Fred and just lay down on him as she fell asleep...

The next morning Fred and raven woke up at 3:12 cause of sleep issues, they then had breakfast and they watched a love movie together. "So Fred... I would really like to go to hot topic today, would you please take me" raven said to him in a very cutesy voice, "sure cupcake, whatever you want" replied Fred


	5. Chapter 5

TT CHAPTER 5

AN: this chapter was kind of hard to right but I hope you all enjoy it. I also introduced a side character, whom is part of another series but it's still a great character.

"OMG I love this shirt" said Raven as she looked at the hot topic cloths line, "well then here" said Fred as he handed her his credit card. They had been in hot topic for 15 minutes waiting for raven to find a cool shirt, when suddenly Fred heard a voice he never though he would here again "FREDDDDY" she yelled as she ran to him, Fred turned in slow mo and said "oh shit". She embraced him lovingly and picked him up. "Um Fred who the hell is this?" raven asked, "she was my trainer back in Russia her name is Ms. Deadpool". "Yep that's me" she replied, "and who are you?" she inquired, "ah this is my.. Um my friend who is also a girl" "ohhhh I get it, you're gay" said as she slapped his back. "Um no I'm not gay, I'm straight but she isn't my girlfriend, she is my..." while looking for the word raven stepped in and said "I'm his lover". "Awe Freddy your girlfriend id sooo cute" "yea I know" he replied. "Sooo what are you doing here?" Fred asked. "Ah well I'm here to visit my niece, I was told she was a physic named Raven, you seen her?" "Yes I have she is right here". So then went with Fred and Raven to the food court to eat with them and catch up.

As Raven, , & Fred sat in the food court eating and laughing about things, mainly about Fred and his training. Suddenly raven and Fred's coms went off, Fred answered and asked what was happening "well we have a hostage situation and we need you and raven" said Cyborg from the other end of the line. "Ok well Raven we have to go we have a hostage situation that they need me for, your welcome to come along to if you wish ." Fred said in a hurried voice. Both raven and Fred changed into their gear that Fred stored in a one strap back pack. When they arrived at the site they saw the police had surrounded the building and the titans were waiting for them, "ok, let me and handle this" said Pyro to the SWAT and to Robin"."Ok then, by the way you can kill them" said the SWAT Sgt.

So then Pyro made a plan with on how to take out the terrorist. So set up with a sniper rifle and aimed at the guards in the back, while Pyro was sneaking over to the back to take out the guards, "ok I will take out the guard on the farthest" said . So then Pyro went around the corner and stabbed the closest guard in the eye and slit his throat as shot the other guard.

So then Pyro went in the building and switched from his knife and glock to a Tar 21 with a silencer and a red dot sight. He cleared the halls methodically and quietly. When he got to the door to the main room he put a breach charge on the door and put in a new clip in his gun, he blew the door in and he went in and put several pieces of lead into each of the terrorist heads. The SWAT put a cam on his face mask and were watching his every move and they were oohing and aweing at his methods. After the whole fiasco the titans were at the titan tower. Raven and Fred were in Ravens room with a bunch of candles lit while they watched . "Oh Fred I had fun today " said Raven as she snuggled up to him.


End file.
